


iudicium : perspective

by N00b_edY



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/F, Frustration, Hallucinations, References to Depression, i'm not even sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N00b_edY/pseuds/N00b_edY
Summary: One thing Yuzu recited clearly in her head out of self panic was to meet with Shirapon-senpai. The girl blacked out soon afterwards.





	iudicium : perspective

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Thank you and Welcome to the fic.
> 
> To not get anyone's hopes up: I'll be honest this is just a practice after long time absence from writing.
> 
> I'm not even sure whether I can continue this plot or not. As per usual (and no I'm not proud), the plot is not yet planned.
> 
> If I do decide to continue, I'll do my best but I can't promise to give a very good story out for upload.
> 
> I'm writing the characters of citrus based on my interpretation. Note: there may be OOCness.

Waking up to the sound of her phone alarm, Yuzu drag her hand to the side of her bed. Somewhere, her phone should be there. Once, she felt up the rectangular shape of her phone case, the tip of her thumb desperately swipe over the phone screen. The alarm stopped at her fifth attempt. Yuzu sighed in relief and drifted back to sleep--not long, her phone vibrated. This time the blonde grunted, she knew that her third (or fourth now?) booby-trapped-alarm would soon replayed the famous 'We are The Champion' song.

_I've paid my dues~_  
_Time after time~_

Grunting, Yuzu rolled on her stomach and peopeled herself up like how she'd do a push up, Bending her feet forward before sitting on her knees. The blonde rubbed her eye a couple of times as she yawned. She stretched her body and yawned once more, her alarm had passed half the song's chorus.

_We are the champions~_  
_No time for losers~_  
_'Cause we are the champions--_

Swipe, tap, tap, tap.

"Of world~" another stretch rewarded her another yawn. Alright, she needed to wake up, and woke up she did. Thank the tear jerking Bohemian Rhapsody film she randomly picked with Mei on one date, that she came to know the song. Though Yuzu admitted that she's more into Jpop than Western rock (or any kind of rock music in general), the song is very ear catching and... what's better than waking up as a champion of the world?

5.30 PM Saturday.

The gyaru's lips curved upwards. It was the day Mei went home from a five-day-business-trip with Grandpa Kīnryu. Well in fact, Yuzu would meet the raven haired sooner at school during morning assembly.

Now. To work on the miracle on her head, Yuzu get up to wear her usual running gear.

Surprised?

It was the same for Yuzu. It started last week. Yuzu was extremely desperate to magically elevate her brain capacity even more. True, she had significantly improved on her grades; the grades compared to her first year (particularly before Mei's year-long absence from the Aihara-Okogi household) to the first semester of her third year were deemed marvelous already. Yuzu is among the top 10 of the academy's exam.

Sadly though, her grades proved nothing when she one time (in secret) faced a mock test for the university entrance where Mei is about to enroll. Marvelous is not enough, she needed miraclous or its closer associate, magical. Yuzu, failed the mock test miserably. She didn't even have to wait for the examineers to announce the result. Yuzu can tell only 35% can she answer the multiple choice correctly. 10% she was not sure of, the 55% rest, well, the proud gyaru went to her old habbit of rolling her pencil for answer. Wishing the angels of knowledge and education come to her aid.

Yuzu was so shocked by the difficulty of the test her brain almost burst. By the time for essay test, the blonde was a full time kaputt that she could do only so much.

By the time the gyaru looking zombie whose name was Yuzu came out of the test venue, the Tachibana twins conveniently passed by. Nina greeted her, Sara gave Yuzu an acknowledging smile. The usual smile when older Tachibana gave when the premonition of fate has told her of the meeting.

Yuzu bet that Sara knew how miserable she did on the mock test. Fate aside, the fashionable girl's ghastly face was obvious.

And then, Yuzu's bulb of idea went on. If magic miracle is what she needed, then meeting Sara must've been the fate's reply for the blonde.

5.50 AM. Yuzu took off the small yellow earphone from both ears. Glancing at her phone's screen, Yuzu had run for a good 15 minutes already. She turned off the screen and tossed the phone along with tangled earphone to her red hoodie pocket. Yuzu has arrived on the park around the apartment's neighborhood. She turned on her usual drinkable watertap sink for rehidration. Her apartment was 5 minutes walk away and Yuzu was in no hurry. Today Mei had managed to decline Yuzu's bentou fervor. The younger Aihara told the blonde that she had good breakfast at grandpa's residence, as well as a couple of good bentou from the housemaid. Yuzu accepted the decline with glee though since Mei cutely (sincerity coated in thick bashfulness) said closing last night's phone call,

"I've missed your cooking. I'd like to have that as dinner if that's okay with you, Onee-chan."

Yuzu's ghost had been in cloud nine ever since. For the sake of the day's continuation though, it gradually returned to earth; plastered in Yuzu's dreamy (quarterly perverted) expression. "Darn," Slurping, Yuzu almost drooled. She was in urgent need to decrease consuming yuri manga as Mei had told her many times; it started to get dangerou, thought the blonde as she proceeded heading home.

The blonde glanced up the brown apartment. Truth to be told, she was surprised to be able to live in the tall, rather expensive, building for almost three years now. Had Mama not remaried with Papa Shou, Yuzu could be living at country side with grandparents from her father side.

 _Ding._ The resident's elevator door opened. Yuzu went in, and pushed the designated floor button.

Back to the thought of living with her grandparents: Not that Yuzu mind living with them. Scratch that, she did mind. As a girl with even more gyaru spirit back then, Yuzu couldn't stand the idea of living at country side where she could be left out from city trends. Yuzu felt bad and inapropriate after she thought about it. Really, if she was honest back then Yuzu just didn't want to prolong the mourning of her father. Not Papa Shou, but Father Eitaro.

"Tadaima!" Yuzu said out of habit, she took off her sports shoes and stored it away.

 **《 <{[]}>》**  
["Okaeri!!" Cheerful shouts replied. Two toddlers, boy and girl ran up to Yuzu.

The blonde kneeled to welcome the two. The girl, although she had more appearance of Yuzu's wife, was more energetic among the two. The little girl practically slammed herself to Yuzu's embrace; her older and calmer brother followed suit, encircling his arms to Yuzu's torso.

The blonde returned their hug with affection, "My little heroes! Mama have missed you so much!"]  
**《 <{[]}>》**

"Yuzu? Is that Mei you're talking to?" Came Ume's voice. The woman peered from the kitchen side, "Strange. I could've sworn--," the office woman stopped midway, eyeing her daughter in her bright red almost orangey training outfit. She couldn't help but smile; the little brunete whom she used to read Red Ridding Hood to had grown so much. Ume chuckled, "Ah I see, you're back from your morning routine already. Talk about surprise. I honestly thought you'd be bored after your third run Yuzu. You prove me wrong."

"W-well that's... very encouraging! Nothing's wrong woth wanted to get myself healthier, Mama." Reasoned the gyaru as she walked past her mother. Time was ticking and she needed to have her quick shower anyway. Yuzu headed for her room to pick her uniform beforehand.

"True, true..." Ume grinned, her eyes stay fixated on her daughter's figure. Once she understood where Yuzu was heading, she kindly informed her daughter, "Yuzucchi!" the mother began, mimicking Yuzu's friends, "I've prepared your breakfast on the table, gotta go soon, kay?"

"Sure! Be careful on your way mom!" Replied the blonde as she half slamming the bathroom door in hurry.

"Handle things with care Yuzu. Those doors won't fix itself when broken!"

"Yeah!"

Ume huffed. Obviously Yuzu didn't heed her last warning, Ume knew her daughter well to know when she was heard and not. The mother took off her apron and hung it on the hook nearby the kitchen wall. She wasted no time and proceed to take her bag which she had prepared on the living room, then to the shoe locker nearby the entrance.

Ume spotted her heels underneath Yuzu's pair of bright red Puma with black strip on its side. "Oh Yuzu, I'm so sorry," Pang of guilt sprung in her heart. Ume apologized because she knew full well her career limit herself to be home much. She couldn't always be there (physically) to guide Yuzu.

The mother took her heels and closed the compartment.

Though it was always good to have a daughter who can do anything by herself (despite only when determined), but Ume had experienced similar reactions coming from her cherished Yuzu. And it has always been, when Yuzu was extremely worried or sad. The fact was, her daughter picked up her stubborn trait somehow combined with her late husband’s habit to respond positively towards any situation. Clearly, direct confrontation (as Yuzu would see it, whereas Ume just wanted to help) would only worsen the situation.

Yuzu’s determined act of change was after her late husband. Yuzu insisted to color her hair despite Ume's several refusal, telling Yuzu that most school forbid dyed hair. True to the mother’s word Yuzu was expelled from middle school, but even then it didn’t stop Yuzu from highlighting her hair. Ume was left with a choice to find a school that would accepted her daughter. Fortunately one of Ume’s connection was kind enough to give Ume lists of school with “relaxed” education. Selecting a good “relaxed” middle school was easy, much to Ume’s relief; though she also encounter the kind of school that you found in GOKUSEN tv drama.

Finding highschool was much easier thanks to Shou’s connection. Well, the Aihara Academy was his family’s to begin with.

Around that time was Yuzu's second act of determination. After hearing the remarriage news, disappointment was obvious on the teenager’s face. She had a quick lunch at that time, and left the dining room as quick. The next day she blurt out questions on how to become a good big sister; as if the previous disappointed just disappeared.

Then last year, when Mei left home for omiai reasons; Yuzu would stayed in her room studying or coming home late because the girl overstayed at school's library (said a certain Taniguchi, Ume's secret informant). Though all ended well (and to be honest Ume already guessed Yuzu’s sexual preference beforehand) and her daughter’s grade skyrocketed higher than Mount Fuji. Ume still can spot the occasional stressed look over Yuzu’s tone of voice and the slightly visible eyebags.

My, then she might ask for Taniguchi-san’s help sooner than she thought.

"Alright then, itekimasu!" The office woman said to no one particular. While waiting for any information regarding her daughter, Ume is determined to find days off and ask Yuzu (Mei as well, why are her daughters so serious sometimes?) to go on a relaxing trip.

.

A moment later Yuzu walked out from her bathroom. Fully dressed, towel draped around her shoulder, hair half dried hanging on her back. She scanned her surrounding, for some reason she wanted, needed, to make sure her mother left already. The blonde sighed in relief with the lack of absence in the apartment now.

The gyaru walked to the dining table and opened the round cover and revealed her breakfast underneath. It was rice with, fried salmon, and miso soup as the side; a small bowl of strawberry were also there. Yuzu Scratched her head, "Geez Mama you don't need to prepare this much. I've told you jam and toast will be fine." Complained the blonde. Not that she didn't appreciated what her mother had cooked. Yuzu knew how busy her mother was, especially after a new department just opened up at the company she worked. Simple breakfast would've saved her time more for rest and relax at home. "Itadakimasu," Yuzu drank the miso soup first, it was a little cold but tasty otherwise.

 **《 <{[]}>》**  
["I'm ready to flunk your head and stick to my original plan on serving that for my precious dog, you ungreatful Aihara Yuzu."

Yuzu pouted, looking up to her aggressor. She continued eating what was left on her breakfast anyway, she knew the lolita gothic princess much to not get offended. Despite that, it was highly annoying, especially in the situation they were currently in, and Yuzu was not in the mood to accept the braty attitude, "Can't you be more nice for once, hime-chama?"

The lolita threw a chopstick past Yuzu's cheek, irk written all over her face, "The next one will be right into your eye, Aihara."

Yuzu slammed her chopstick on the table, the brunette stood up and grabbed the colar of lolita's hem, "Look, I'm hating this as much as you do. And for the note, I can find a way to bail myself out of here without your help, your highness. So unless you tone down that attitude of yours, I'm leaving you here to rot. Am I clear?"]  
**《 <{[]}>》**

Yuzu remembered how she pushed back the girl and received a scowl somehow. The gyaru slumped back to the chair, breathing heavily out of pseudo-anger, “W-what in the world...?”

.

Remember the part when Yuzu begged for Sara Tachibana’s psychic help? Yuzu forgot the details but she surely blurted out her academic frustrations to the white haired and receive Nina’s brilliant response instead, “Why don’t you ask your senpai or something? To tutor you and such. I bet Someone as friendly as you must’ve made friends with the a senior or two.”Thence the blonde secretly went to Shirapon-senpai’s “small” mansion last Sunday... and drank the Genious Tea product prepared by Shirapon-senpai’s maid... coupled with enouhgh rest and morning run routine suggestion by the graduate of Aihara Academy.

 **《 <{[]}>》**  
[“Ohayou, Aihara-sama,”greeted a certain pinknette with her signature chesire cat smile.

Yuzu turned to the side and expressed her clear discomfort at the name, “Oi. Cut it out. It’s still morning,” and Yuzu wasn’t ready for any banter yet.]  
**《 <{[]}>》**

“What’re you spacing around for? We’re almost late!”

"Whoa!" Before the gyaru could even process what’s going on, she got dragged by none other than her bestfriend across the neighborhood “H-harumin!”

“Don’t Harumin me! Get your ass moving!” barked the auburn haired classmate. She let go of Yuzu hands once the blonde pick up her pace.

“It’s 7.30AM what do you mean by lat--”

“WAIT! SENSEI PLEASE DON’T CLOSE THE GATE YET!!!” Harumi shouted to the top of her lungs as she increased speed to her dash.

Harumi passed the gate first, Yuzu of course came in second.

“7.5 seconds. A 50 meter dash. If you're not on the second semester of grade 12, I'm still welcoming you to the track team Taniguchi-kun,” Ishikawa-sensei grinned from ear to ear looking at the time record in his stopwatch. “You’re not too bad Aihara-san! 7.58 seconds!”

“Thank you... but no thank you... for the offer sensei. I’m a devotee to the Go-home Club until my graduation,”said the fast runner in between breaths, “Right Yuzucchi--Hey? What’s wrong? Don’t say you’re fine‘cause you’re clearly not.”

The blonde wanted to refuse Harumi’s help, but nausea raced Yuzu to the top of her bowel. Luckily, small garden was close by. Yuzu vomited on top of the green bushes, there goes her breakfast. The gyaru felt sorry for her mom's effort this morning. And gosh how her head pounded on her every breath. Yuzu tried her best to stand upright, bit due to pain she felt herself falling and falling backwards to the darkness and upsurging nausea. She oppened her eyes once, twice, loud rang spreading from the center of her head. The pounding was still there, she could see Harumi and the teacher panicked visage. Yuzu closed her eyes and couldn't seem to open it once more. Her body felt cold, her breathing got more shallow. One thing Yuzu recited clearly in her head out of self panic was to meet with Shirapon-senpai. The girl blacked out soon afterwards.

.

.

.


End file.
